


Weather

by Edsurance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, clifford, hood, malum, sad!mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsurance/pseuds/Edsurance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the roads were icy and the leaves were dead- yeah, that's why michael was sad.</p><p>lowercase on purpose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first MALUM and the first of anything I've ever posted so, yeah.

michael was sad. He hated the term, according to the second addition of the 20-volume oxford english dictionary there are 171,476 words in the english language, and all he could come up with was "sad". but that was all he felt. he wasn't happy but he wasn't shattered inside, he was simply sad. michael blamed the weather. of course it was the atmosphere doing this to him, with the cold winds, snowy grounds, and cloudy skies in the middle of november. it was just the weather. 

michael was feeling a little bit sadder. he still blamed the earth around him because what other reasons did he have to be sad? he had anything he could've ever wanted, he had a warm home, a family that loves him, and there were people that cared for him. it would be selfish for him to be "depressed" when he had all these positive things around him. it was advancing christmas time, so there was snow on the ground and if you dared to leave a building without a jacket you risked frostbite. "i'll be happier when the holiday comes around," michael thought to himself, once his family was with him of course he'd be fully happy. "it's just the weather. it'll be better once spring arrives."

that winter was long and cold; january came and the snow still lay on the icy ground. then came february and there was hardly a difference. but then march came and the world got a little better. the snow and ice melted, the birds had returned from their long trip south, flowers began to bloom and show signs of life, and michael met calum. calum was perfect in every sense of the word. he had the most beautiful smile and eyes, the most beautiful laugh and he made michael's sadness go away for a little bit. overall, michael was happier than he'd been in a while, but he still wasn't fully back to normal,"it's calum" he thought to himself,"as long as calum stays, i'll be full again."

and that's how it went calum stayed and slowly, michael seemed to slowly heal. michael found himself doing everything in his power to maks sure calum was as happy as could be. all was well, michael was feeling better then he had in months, and he had only calum to thank for that. all was well until one day calum came to talk to michael,"michael" he said with sad eyes,"i need to leave." michael could feel the stitching on his heart, that calum had worked so hard to patch up, slowly coming undone. "leave?" he choked,"like, forever?" calum looked down at his feet as he responded,"probably not forever, a couple months maybe? i just need my own time. you'll be alright, i know you will mikey." and with that, calum walked out the door. "he'll be back" michael whispered to himself,"he'll come back. he has to."

michael was okay for about a week. then calum stopped answering his messages. michael woke up one morning, reached for his phone to text calum that he loves him, a routine that had began even before calum had left. when michael clicked on the contact that bore calum's name and a bunch of lovey dovey emojis surrounding it (even though calum hated the emojis) and typed his message he was a little bit shocked when calum didn't answer because it wasn't early in the morning. realizing how stupid he was for worrying he tucked the worry inside his brain and began the struggle of getting out of bed. but no matter how hard michael tried, he just simply wasn't able to push away the worry. "jesus michael" he thought to himself,"he's got a life, unlike you. calm the hell down." and he tried, he really did. but eventually it was three am a week later when it shattered in his face. calum wasn't going to respond, he was truly gone. it was raining that night, but michael didn't think his sadness was from the weather this time though.


End file.
